Sick Little Games
by Milk-n-Pork
Summary: Kira is the typical outgoing and bubbly girl who moves in to Florida and encounters an experience she will never forget. However, she has a twist to her fun personality, which only troubles her more - especially after meeting Ryan Terry, the love of her life. (OC story, with some hinted PewdieCry)
1. Prologue: Thirst

"I hate the world, but I don't want the world to hate me back..."

Selfishness. That's just the way I am. But it's not like I'm the only one with this vile attitude. Everyone is selfish. I bet you're selfish, too. Do you remember the last time you did something good for anyone and never got anything in return? You remember it because you're still waiting for your reward. We humans only do things that will benefit us, and things that will give us rewards. When we don't obtain the reward, we curse those who benefitted from it.

"...but if I pretend to love the world, surely it will love me back."

So many people have tried to turn away from this selfishness, but in the end, the darkness consumes them. The darkness that lives inside the hearts of humans. There's just no way to fight it.

So I decided to let the darkness swallow me whole. It now lives inside me, conquering me, using me to ruin other people's lives.

But what's worse is that I don't hate it. I loved every moment I ruined those people's lives. Every time they got scared, cried, felt hopeless, wanted to scream for help but was trapped by their own prisms, I stood there, watching...

Laughing at them...

Disgusted, yet amused.

And the best part? They never knew it was me. They remained oblivious, cursing and hissing and screaming at her, who took all of the blame and the shame. And yet, she was just another victim. Little did they all know that I, the true culprit, was masked as another victim.

_Victim number 51._ That was what I had called myself; the other victims ranging from 52 through 61, 57 being the fake culprit.

Sick little game, as they would call it.

But of course, everything comes to an end, especially the good things. They all soon got over it and had forgotten about it, leaving me alone in the game once more. Just me and the darkness. Though by now, we've already bonded as one. So I'm left alone in solitude.

But, no matter. I can always start a new game, with new characters, new victims, and new roles. That way, I can continue to quench the thirst of this darkness that has possessed me.

_Quenching my own thirst._


	2. Chapter 1

The alley was dark, almost pitch-black. But there was one thing that caught her attention.

It was the cause of everything.

The smell of blood. Kira had never smelled something so... so full of hate and death. It was almost as if the hate of the one who caused that bloodbath had engraved his feelings on the blood itself. To her, it was so fragrant.

When the figure in the shadows revealed itself, she was dumbfounded, astonished. He was beautiful under the bright moonlight.

His brown locks were ruffled and stained with dried blood, creating a beautiful blend of brown and maroon. His green hoodie was stained and dripping with blood. He was also holding a bloodied pocket knife.

But that wasn't what had attracted her to him the most. It was... his mask. It had this crooked smile that made it look so maniacal, so mad... It reminded her of herself: inner madness and sadism hidden and masked by false selflessness.

Losing control of her own body, she walked closer to the mysterious masked man, stepping into the dark shadows. Before she knew it, her hand found its way to his mask, touching it oh so delicately and he flinched, jumping a bit.

"Who... are you?" Kira whispered softly, caressing the mask softly.

Sensing no response from the man, she moved her hand to the back of his head, untying the mask. Slowly, she raised her other hand over the mask and guided it off his face.

What she saw... was absolutely breathtaking. His eyes were blue and set on fire by the moonlight. She could see the sadism and the darkness ablaze in those blue lights. His skin was pale and his lips were blood-red.

"You're beautiful." Kira breathed, lost in the perfect human being in front of her.

She wasn't one to believe in love at first sight, much less in love itself, but it was hard not to. Not when she was faced with the most wonderful sight in the world. Even the darkness couldn't stop her.

"No... I'm not." he mumbles.

His voice was deep and soothing as a lullaby, smooth as silk, and it was laced with sadism. Kira was about to protest, but felt her consciousness fading and her mind drifting into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

_Running. Running away from the shadow. Away from the darkness._

Why am I running?

I have to go back! I belong to the darkness!

I can't control myself... My body is moving on its own.

I'm approaching an alley... Where is this?

Someone's there... He's reaching out to me.

Is that...

"Are you okay?"

-

"Are you okay?"

"Wh-What?" Kira sits up, startled and finally awakened from her nightmare. "What the fuck was that?" she mumbles, holding a hand to her forehead.

"Where am I?" she glances around the house. _This isn't my apartment._

"I found you on the ground in an alley last night." the man by her bed answers, clearing his throat. He had ruffled brown locks and blue eyes, highlighted by long eyelashes. He wore round eyeglasses and a plain orange T-shirt. "So I decided to let you stay at my place, since I didn't know where you lived. Wouldn't want to leave a lady passed out on the ground in the middle of the night."

"Thanks... Sorry for the trouble." Kira answered, feeling ashamed of herself. _Shit. What the hell happened last night? I don't remember a thing._

"Name's Ryan. Ryan Terry." he held out his hand.

"Kira. Kira Haragi." she answered, shaking his hand.

"So, if you don't mind me asking... What happened to you back there?"

"I... I don't remember." _Why can't I remember?! Was I drunk? Come on, Kira, think! _"I was probably drunk or something..." she excused, laughing anxiously. _What happened?! I feel like I'm forgetting something important..._

"I see... So, do you live around here?" he questioned, changing the topic. "I don't think I've seen you much around here..."

"Oh, I just moved here in St. Petersburg recently... Just wanted to get away from everything back at home for a while..."

"Want me to show you around town? I mean... If you're not busy, of course. I don't really have anything to do back here at home, so..."

"Uh, sure. Thanks..."

Before they knew it, they grew closer and closer together: one was happy to have found a good friend, the other secretly wanting more. Soon, they were close enough that Ryan introduced Kira to his other friends, with a hidden intention of pairing her up. He always felt like she was sad, as if she needed someone to be there for her. If he only knew...

Eventually, Ryan trusted her enough and told her about his YouTube account. Turns out, she was also a fan of him. He was actually surprised that she didn't scream and squeal as he had expected. She was shocked and honored, but she explained that she hasn't been watching his videos for a while when personal problems arose.

Kira, meanwhile, had taken a break from playing with people's lives, but she wasn't quite sure if the break was temporary, or permanent. All she knew was that she was happy with Ryan, the boy she learned to love and the boy who took care of her when she passed out in that dark alley. She never did dig out the memories of that night from her mind, and eventually, she just dismissed it as a drunken night.

But there was also one more thing that bothered her for quite a while. She kept seeing a dark figure in the shadows of her dreams. It stood by a dark alley and every time she went closer to see who it was, she would wake up. She assumed it had something to do with that night she passed out, but that was all. She couldn't remember anything else. When she had asked Ryan about the mysterious boy, he denied seeing anyone of the sort.

Somehow, deep in her heart, she felt like a small piece was missing. She felt uneasy.


	4. Chapter 3

She loved these days. The days when they would just lie down on the greenery, living in their own little world, away from the children running around with smiles plastered on their faces and lovers cuddling on the benches.

"Love... Hey Ryan, do you know what love feels like?" she wondered, resting her hands behind her head. Secretly, she just wanted to know if the other had a similar feeling – even if for someone else. She noticed a slight redness in his cheeks that confirmed her thought.

"Love is when you can't stop thinking about that person, and you feel like your whole world is revolving around him, as if..." Ryan trailed off, looking up at the clouds lovingly as if a certain person's face would appear in the form of a cloud. But a realization struck him. "Wait. Could it be..? Are you in love?! Oh, fuck yes, I've been waiting for this day! Who's the lucky guy? Is it Jund? Russ? Or maybe Snake?"

Bewildered by the change in attitude, Kira giggled, but it still couldn't hide the blush in her cheeks. She then realized she couldn't say it herself, so she decided to make him think a bit. "Make your guess, you lucky bastard!"

"Hm... Is it Felix?"

"No."

"Ken?"

"No."

"Ricky?"

"No."

"Me?"

Her heart skipped a beat. _It's now or never, Kira._

"Y-"

"Nah. You wouldn't like little old me, you silly bean."

Kira's heart sank. _You dummy. Just when you had it right, you deny it. _She sighed.

"Alright, enough guessing. I have a better idea."

"It's not fair if I tell mine and you don't tell yours. How about we say them at the same time?"

"Fair enough." Kira noticed a slight blush when he said that.

"Okay, on three. One... two... three..."

"Ryan!"

A moment of silence. Kira tried to process what had just happened.

_Oh shit._

Ryan gasped. "So you do like me... I..."

_Here comes the apology..._

"I'm... I'm so sorry..."

_I guess this is the end. We'll be awkward now and never see each other again._

"I never noticed... I... I love you, too."

_What? So... So he..._

"Kira..."

-

"Kira... Kira!" Ryan snapped his fingers in front of Kira's face. "What's wrong? You were spacing out."

Kira looked around. They were in Ryan's car, which was parked in the mall's basement.

_What the fuck was that all about?!_

"Fucking daydreams..." Kira cursed under her breath.


	5. Chapter 4

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ryan questioned, taking one last bite from his hamburger and wiping his mouth with a tissue.

"I... I just want to tell you something." Kira knotted her fingers on her lap, feeling anxious. Today was the day she would tell him her dark secret. He might hate her for it and forever break off their friendship.

"Go on." He shifted in his seat, sensing her nervousness. "Is it something serious?"

"Yeah." She paused, looking for the right words in her head. "It's about me. I just don't feel like I'm being a true friend to you..."

"What do you mean?" His eyes widened at his friend's words. _What could make her feel this way?_ "You're the best friend I could ever ask for!"

Kira smiled weakly at that. _So I'm his best friend, huh?_ "No, it's just... The Kira you knew isn't the real me." she gulped, her hands shaking and hidden under the table. "The true me is... well, worse."

Ryan gave her a confused look. He couldn't understand why she was acting different today. Usually, she was her bubbly and giggly self, prone to any of the world's problems, but today... Something was clearly wrong.

Kira noticed his confused expression and sighed, shutting her eyes for a few seconds in an attempt to calm herself and explain clearly. She told him everything. Everything about herself before her fateful encounter with him: the games, the darkness, how much she laughed when her victims broke down...

And Ryan just listened. He never noticed how much pain and suffering his friend was going through. He never noticed what she was hiding behind her bubbly and happy-go-lucky attitude.

"I'm sorry… I should've told you earlier…" Kira apologized, looking out the window and feeling ashamed of herself to look him in the eye.

_This is it._ She thought to herself. _It's all over. Who would still want to be friends with a murderer?_

Ryan saw through her pained expression. He was really shocked to hear about her hidden sadism, but to him, that didn't make her less of a friend as she was to him now.

"Friend, I'm shocked, but, I... Honestly, it doesn't matter to me." he started, before taking a deep breath. "What I mean to say is... To me, you're Kira, nothing more, nothing less. It doesn't matter if you were a murderer or whatever before, because right now, you're still my friend. And that's all that matters to me."

Kira was baffled. _Did he really still want to be friends with a psychopath like me?_ She felt warm liquids race down her swollen cheeks, pausing for a moment before realizing what they were. Back in the past, these liquids were always mixed with eye drops, menthol oil, or alcohol that she would wipe on her eyes just to feign innocence in her games.

But now, as she sobs in her friend's arms, her words blurred and laced with tears... Now she knew these tears were purely because of her emotions. And she didn't hate it.

"Come on, friend. Let's go play some video games back at my place, okay? Maybe that'll cheer you up."

She nodded, wiping her tears away. She looked at Ryan, who was busy paying for their food, and smiled.

_Maybe I can survive without the darkness after all._


	6. Chapter 5

"HELL YEAH! I FINALLY BEAT YOU!"

Kira yelled out, jumping from her seat and dancing, controller in hand. Her voice could almost wake the sleeping neighbors, but it didn't look like she cared at all.

Ryan laughed. He was glad that he finally cheered her up. A moment ago, he was worried that his friend's bawling would never stop. He smirked, and remarked,

"Yeah, once. And how many times have I beaten you?" He challenged.  
Kira scoffed; the excitement of the competition must have made her forget about a while ago. She looked glad when Ryan had chosen "Get on Top" for their game. _But she could never win against me._ Ryan thought.

"Just you wait, you pretty boy. I'll get to 23!" Kira exclaimed and just then, her character was overpowered once more.

Ryan chuckled. "Make that 24." he teased.

"God... DAMMIT!" Kira cursed, playfully punching his shoulder. "You gamer freak!"

He ruffled her hair, as if saying, "It's okay." He had a habit of doing that and it never failed to make Kira blush. And yet, he never seemed to notice it, though.

He paused the game, earning a confused look from his competitor as he stood up. He then headed for the bathroom, announcing "Break time." as he relieved himself.

"Hey, Ryan?" Kira called out, slightly shivering because of the cold of the night. "You free this weekend?"

"Yeah, why?" Ryan answered, flushing the toilet and closing the door behind him.

"I gotta run some errands for my little brother. I'm gonna meet his friend to pick up some stuff." She explained, feeling embarrassed to need an escort. "I'm just... scared to go alone."

"What's wrong?" Ryan inquired, sensing her anxiety again. He walked closer to her, standing beside her.

"You see..." Kira started. "I'm starting to feel paranoid of everything around me."

"Remember that time you found me on that dark alley? I'm starting to suspect it wasn't just a drunken night." Ryan felt his blood freeze for a moment.

_Shit. If she figures out, I'm completely fucked._

Kira continued, "What if it was a surviving victim of mine and he survived and wanted to take revenge? What if he wanted to kill me? What if-"

She flinched as Ryan rested his hand on her shoulder. _She's breaking down again. Is this what's causing her paranoia?_

"Don't worry. I'll go with you." Ryan said, pulling her in for a hug. "I'll be there for you."

After that, they played more "Get on Top" and Kira went back to normal. _It must be her bipolar disorder,_ Ryan thought. As for himself, he was getting uneasy and nervous. _What if she found out?_ He had to convince her that nothing happened. He had to have time for himself to think about this.

_Nobody has to know._

"Hey, Ryan?" Kira called. Her teeth were chattering and she was slightly shivering. _She must be cold._ "Do you have a blanket or something? Can I borrow one?"

Thought so.

"Sure. It's in the drawer beside my bed, on the lowest level." he instructed, realizing he could have time for himself while Kira looked for a blanket. "You can take any of them, except the yellow one. It's mine."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Kira went upstairs, and Ryan sighed, relieved of the pressure.

_What should I tell her to make her believe that nothing happened that night?_

He thought and thought, searching for the solution in his head, but found none.

_I guess as long as she doesn't see the mask, I'll be fine._

**Realization in 3...**

2...

1...

_Oh shit._

He threw the console on the couch and rushed up the stairs, going for the bedroom.

_Shit, shit, shit! I left the mask on the drawer!_

And it was too late.

He froze as Kira stood there, his mask in her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?"


	7. Chapter 6

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kira questioned, her friend's mask in her hand. "All this time... It was you who I've been searching for!"

"You should never have found out." Ryan mumbled. "No one should... I..."

"Why? Are you ashamed of your other side? I know how it feels like, but I've-"

"No, you don't! You don't know anything!" He interrupted, feeling anger rush up his body. He didn't want to get mad at her – it wasn't her fault after all – but something inside him dictated his every move.

It was him. His alter ego. Mad Cry.

"Ryan, I..." She lowered her voice, surprised at her friend's outburst. _He's never been this way before. He was always so calm, what's going on?_ "I've been searching for you. I was... attracted to you. That mask was the only thing that reminded me of how beautiful you actually are inside."

"No, what the fuck are you talking about?! Nothing about him is beautiful! He... He controls me!"

"Why are you so mad? It's okay! I mean... I won't tell anyone, I'm your best friend, right?"

_What should I do? I've never talked to a friend who's been this angry before! How do I calm him down? I have to do something!_

"You're not my 'friend'." he growled, snatching the mask away.

And that was the last straw. Kira couldn't take it anymore. When she felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes, she ran away. Away from Ryan, the person who she thought was her friend. Away from his mask that started it all, away from his house. She just wanted to go home and cry herself to sleep, but deep in her heart, she predicted that sleep wouldn't be coming by at all anytime tonight.

-

_"You're not my friend."_

Four words. The words he spat at his friend echoed in his mind. He didn't say that at all; it was him. He didn't mean it, not at all. He could never say that to his own friend, especially to a friend who's been through a lot for such a long time and is still experiencing the paranoid aftermaths.

_Why the fuck do you always take control at the worst times?_

**Because she was a problem I needed to take care of.**

_She isn't a problem; you're the problem here!_

**Being naughty again, aren't we? Do you want to be punished again?**

Suddenly, Ryan felt hands ghosting on his shoulders. Slowly, the hands slid under his shirt and started to violently scratch his chest. Ryan felt a mixture of pain and pleasure run down his spine.

_You made me hurt my friend and now, you're going to punish me?_

He tried to put the hands away, but he was interrupted by Mad Cry as he was pinned down the bed, his mad side now above him.

_Let me go! I have to run after her!_

**I know you actually like it when I do this to you, Ryan. I am you, after all.**

_I'm nothing like you! Let. Me. Go!_

He tried desperately to get free, but his body wouldn't allow him. Every part of him was too aroused by this. Soon, he gave up, relaxing to show an act of submission.

**That's right. There is no escape from me.**


	8. Chapter 7

_He probably hates me now. After all, it was all my fault. I shouldn't have provoked him like that..._

But still... I can't believe it was him all along... The man I love was also the one I've been searching for all this time...

Before she could produce another train of thought, Kira felt her eyelids become heavier in each passing second. Soon, her mind drifted off into sleep.

She didn't have any dreams at all. It was like her mind blacked out for a second and was back to reality again. With neither a word nor an expression, she got dressed up, and headed out to the park to fetch her brother's things.

_If it was Ryan all along, then I guess that means I really was just being paranoid. No one else found out about my past; I don't have to worry._

The park was crowded with children shouting and giggling while chasing each other, and their parents casually chatting as if the noise that their mandrakes- children were completely normal. Kira hated children the most, especially these noisy types. They really weren't helping when she was already feeling like shit.

It also didn't help that the person with her brother's things didn't show up for until about two hours. If Kira was expressionless when she entered the park, she left it with a murderous glint in her eyes.

But instead of satisfying that madness, she just shook her head, as if shaking all negative thoughts away.

"I better stop doing this, or she'll come back."

_I'm a part of you, Kira. Of course I'll return. After all, I never really left._

"Shut the fuck up."

It was already midnight when she arrived to her area. The streets were silent and the only sound that could be heard was the soft cricking of the crickets. The lone woman dragged her feet forward, feeling nervous because of the quietness and darkness of her surroundings, and caught between the paranoia of her victim's revenge and her friend's cruel words that engraved itself in her heart. And yet, she walked, glancing back and forth between the dark asphalt roads and her friend's window as she passed it by.

She walked back to her house, eyes intent on Ryan's window all the while. She still felt guilty for seeing his mask, and she was wondering if she had been or will ever be forgiven.

Oh how she longed to be his friend again: to be by his side, to have him by her side, and to hear that silken voice...

"I love you."

_Wait, I didn't say that._

It was the same silken voice she was thinking about.


	9. Chapter 8

Cry panted, catching his breath as he lay sprawled on the bed; tired, yet still resentful to his other half. He struggled to glare at him, fighting his exhaustion and his struggle making the man smirk while turned away from him.

The mad man vanished, without a word, not even a glance, but Cry was used to that. He always did use him as he pleases and disappear when he gets what he wants.

_So much for that._ he thought. _I better apologize to Kira first. He really hurt her back there._

It was still five in the afternoon: too early for him to fall asleep. He groggily swung his feet down the marble floor, dragged himself to the shower, tiredness desperately pulling him back to the bed like a magnet, but he resisted it and took a cold shower, the chill of the water splashing him awake.

He got dressed up, and stared at himself in the bedroom mirror, forming the words to say, to explain. But then, he decided, _"Fuck it."_ and headed for the door. Just then, a knock echoed from the other side of the door through his silent house.

"Cry? Are you there?" A familiar thick-accented voice called from behind the door. His voice was cracked, as if trying hard not to cry.

Cry recognized this voice more than any other. After all, this was the voice he heard in his dreams.

"Pewds?" he called, opening the door quickly and worriedly.

His worry grew even more when he saw the blonde: a mess of ruffled golden hair that looked like it hadn"t been washed for days, opal eyes dimmed by sadness, a pale face that stared back at him, and a thinner frame than when Cry last saw him.

"What happened?" Cry asked, worry filling his eyes as he guided his friend inside.

They sat down on the couch, and Cry asked again, more softly this time. "What happened?"

Pewdie lifted his eyes to meet Cry"s, but it fell down again as he began, "Was I such a bad boyfriend, Cry? Did I really neglect her and her feelings?"

Cry"s eyes widened as he realized what he meant by this. He balled his hand into a fist in anger, but saw Pewdie"s hurt expression and calmed down. He was supposed to be there for him and comfort him, not blast his anger out in front of him.

But it was really hard for him not to, when the love of his life is suffering and he knew he couldn"t do anything more than be a shoulder to cry on. Even though he wanted to be more than just his friend. Just when he decides to give up and let his beautiful Italian rival take his love away, this happens. Now, all he could do was watch the Swede cry and mourn just because he lowered his guard.

"Cry, I... How could she say those things to me?" Pewdie sobbed, clutching his friend"s shirt as Cry held him. "I thought she loved me the way I did..."

Cry gently pulled away from the blonde"s trembling frame and faced him, hands still on Pewdie"s shoulders. "Felix." He felt his friend"s shoulders shift on hearing his real name. "Listen to me. As far as I know, you truly loved her with all your heart. You cherished her, you made her feel special, you did everything for her," He nodded, then Cry continued, "As a boyfriend, you never let her down. It"s not your fault."

A moment of silence lingered.

"Thanks, Cry. I... I"m really glad you"re here for me."

"Of course," he smiled, then hesitated a bit before adding, "After all, I..."

"I love you."


	10. Chapter 9

It's amazing how three words can change the lives of two people so much: one soars high in the sky, in complete peace and happiness, while another falls down a pit of depression and darkness. And who would have thought that they were best friends, too?

It's been half a year since then. Ever since Cry confessed to Felix, the two have been going out and he felt like he was the happiest man alive. Of course, he was still worried about Kira, but everytime he went to her house, she wasn't there.

Eventually, he found out that Kira moved back with her parents, and he felt sad that she didn't even say goodbye, but he also felt guilty and thought Kira hated him for what he had said and wanted to get away from him. He became depressed, but with Felix, he got through his sadness.

Kira, on the other hand, was miserable. She moved back to her hometown and stayed with her family to stay away from Ryan and Felix. She knew that if she stayed any closer to the two, shed only feel even more miserable. So she lets Maureen, her redhead best friend, keep her company. In the end, though, with Maureen, who never stops talking, by her side, she still felt like she was in Florida, with the blockhead's bugging questions. Eventually she found out about Kira's problems.

You can't just leave him like that! You're gonna regret not fixing things with him." Maureen explained. "You have to man the fuck up!"

"But... he's already happy the way it is. I'd rather not intervene... And besides, they love each other." she hesitated. "And I'm not a man." she added, faking a smile.

"Exactly! They love each other and you're just a friend to him," Kira sighed, but then Maureen added, "so the least you can do is be a true friend and face him. He at least has the right to know. And that way, you'll be relieved of all this stress."

"But I..."

"Do you want to have regrets again, like you felt after your 'sick little games'?"

Kira's eyes widened. A comforting silence lingered between them.

"Best friend hug?" Maureen broke the silence.

The two girls hugged each other tightly, both smiling happily. Then Maureen whispered.

"You know, I wasn't joking when I said you should forget about him and let's ship them together."

Kira only giggled at that.


	11. Chapter 10

Sure, I'd told her I'd go back to Florida, but...

"Tell me again. Why are you coming with me?!" Kira complained as Maureen clung to her arm.

"To make sure you actually say it. Properly." She tightened her grip even more, as if to prevent her friend from escaping. "Plus, I want to meet his friends. Maybe I could hook up with one of them."

"Really?" She muttered in disbelief, followed by a sigh.

The trip was long and very tiring. Maureen fell asleep on Kira's shoulder and snored loudly, getting weird stares from the other passengers. Eventually, Kira had to slap her awake and she pouted holding her reddened cheek with one hand until they got off the plane.

"Hey, Kira, Kira, Kira!" The redhead called. "Let's go to Disney World!"

_And she said she wanted to make sure I said it._

"And you were the one who bugged me to tell him. Why are we fooling around again?" Kira said, visibly annoyed.

"Your beloved Ryan can wait. Let's have some fun while we're here!"

"Beloved-?" Before she could continue, Maureen had already gone off running to the lobby. Kira sighed, for probably the tenth time now. "This is going to be a long day."

-

"Don't worry about it, Cry."

"Are you sure? Won't you be cold instead? I wouldn't want you to-" Pewdie shushed him with a finger on his lips.

"Shh. Don't worry about it. You need it more than I do." He hushed, placing his jacket on the brunette's slightly trembling shoulders. "Besides I want you to enjoy this date as much as possible. It's my gift to you after all."

"What kind of a gift is this? Making me freeze to death in Disney World?" the brunette teased, tightening his hold on Felix's arm even more.

"Isn't that why _my_ jacket is on _your_ shoulders?" he shot back, and kissed his partner's forehead sweetly. "Let's go to the Ferris Wheel while there are still a few people."

He grinned, feeling more excited than Cry, when this was supposed to be the Swede's gift to his beloved. He nudged Ryan to the lane of the Ferris wheel, and looked back when he noticed him not moving. He glanced to where Cry was staring, and saw two girls eating cotton candy.

"Do you know them?" he inquired, pulling his lover's gaze away from the girls.

_It's Kira: she's back!_

**"No. Just looked familiar."**

"Oh, okay." he confirmed. "Come on, let's go!"

_What the hell, Mad!Cry?! That was Kira! Stop fucking meddling with my life!_

**She knows, Ryan. And she had the same problem before. I won't let her help you destroy me.**

"Cry? Are you alright?" Pewdie called, worried and waving his hand in front of the American's face. "You seem really out of it today. Are you sick? Do you wanna go home? I don't mind. I mean, we can go back here another time."

"Oh no, I'm fine. Just... thinking." he explained looking up at the sky for a second, then back at his lover. **Felix prepared all this for you. Would you want it to get ruined all because you want your worthless little friend back? I'm giving you a choice. Kira or Felix?**

_I... God damn it! Alright, alright. What do you want me to do?_

"Hey, Cry. So I was thinking..." the blonde said. "You see, my parents-"

"Ryan?" Someone interrupted, getting the attention of the two.


	12. Chapter 11

"Ryan?" Kira called, unsure and frozen in place.

There was a long silence, Ryan looking down the ground and Kira nervously twiddling with her thumbs.

"Hey, come here for a moment." Maureen whispered, pulling Felix away from the two. She explained everything to him: who Kira was, why she was here, and that he doesn't have to worry about Kira's feelings for Cry. Felix nodded, leaving the two to their own and going with Maureen.

"Ryan, I..." Kira managed. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. I really didn't mean to mess with your things, especially not that mask you value so much. I know it's important to you, and that you don't... want to be my friend anymore, but I-"

"You really are persistent, aren't you, you little bitch?" Cry growled, interrupting her and taking her by surprise.

"I- What- Cry-" she stuttered, surprised by her friend's outburst.

"When you left, I was so happy with Felix and everything finally came together. Why the heck did you have to come back?" he continued, almost yelling at Kira who already had tears in her eyes falling down rapidly. "I should have killed you back in that dark alley when I had the chance, otherwise I wouldn't be dealing with-"

"All I'm trying to say is that I loved you!" Kira screamed, running away, as fast as she could, running to who-knows-where. Anywhere she wouldn't see him.

Cry stood there, astonished as he battled with himself and realized what he let his mad side do.

_What have I done? You... You tricked me!_

**You allowed me to, so whose fault do you think it really is? And besides, at least you get to keep your beloved Felix.**

_I stil don't trust you._

**I know. I don't need you to. I can controlyou when I want to. Hehehe, but "don't worry about it, Cry." I won't hurt him. Just remember this: if you ever try to get in contact with that bitch again, you'll never see your dear little Pewds ever again.**

Cry ruffled his own hair in frustration. If he leaves her be, Kira will never understand that he didn't mean any of what he said at all. If he runs after her, Felix will be in danger. Does he really have to choose one?

"God damn it..." he sighed in defeat.


End file.
